Rough Sex Tuesday
by apineapplenamedleonard
Summary: Some early morning Malec sex. Magnus thinks it's too early, but Alec doesn't agree... Sorry if they're a little bit OOC. Oneshot, serious lemon. Rated M for a reason.


Magnus sat at the table with his bare feet propped up on the smooth, dark wood. He was wearing nothing but his canary yellow pyjama pants, which made his caramel-coloured skin look even richer. His hair, gelled into spikes that were dashed through with bright yellow and orange, glittered in the soft, warm light of the dining room. He held a tall, slim wine glass in his hand, filled half-way with something that looked like expensive red wine but probably wasn't. Magnus felt something soft on his neck; he looked down just in time to see a whirl of bright blue tassels whiz out from underneath his chin. He spun around in his chair and grinned when he saw Alec standing a few feet away from him, a bright blue scarf embellishing his otherwise black and white outfit.

"I thought you'd approve," said Alec cocking his head slightly to the left.

_God, he's adorable when he does that, _Magnus thought. He ran a finger around the rim of his wineglass, eyeing his boyfriend up and down. Alec wore a tight white t-shirt that showed his perfectly defined muscles and black skinny jeans that Magnus had made him wear. Magnus had also made him wear a pair of black low top converse and black fingerless gloves. "If you're going out," Magnus had said earlier, "at least go out looking sexy." Alec had just sighed and shook his head, but put on the clothes Magnus had shoved at him. Now, as Magnus surveyed his work, he took a sip of the liquid in his glass.

"I think you'd look fantastic _without_ the scarf."

Alec looked hurt and opened his mouth to say something when Magnus continued.

"Without the shirt, too. Actually, I think you'd look amazing without _any_ clothes."

Alec smirked and started to take the gloves off, walking towards his boyfriend. "Well, aren't you slick."

Alec's gloves now discarded on the floor, he unwrapped his scarf and threaded it around Magnus' neck, holding an end in either hand and pulling it tight. Magnus was willing, setting his glass on the table behind him and letting the scarf drag him forward to smash his lips onto Alec's. Then he paused and drew away.

"Don't," he breathed. "If you touch me, I'm not sure if I could stop myself. I'd take you right here on the table."

Alec sat on Magnus' lap and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's, straddling him. "What's wrong with that?"

"Alexander, it's eleven o'clock in the morning."

Alec nuzzled his boyfriend's check. His breath tickled Magnus' skin and made it tingle. "And?"

"On a Tuesday."

Alec drew his lips away from Magnus' temple and looked him straight in the eye. "Tuesday or not, I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name."

Magnus grinned. "I love you."

Alec bucked his hips, causing both of their pants to rise. Magnus' slender fingers danced on Alec's sides and then slid up under the thin white cotton of his shirt. Alec lifted his shirt above his head, yanked it off and flung it onto the floor, leaving his black hair tousled. Magnus ran his hands through it, shifting his hips so that his boyfriend could hook a finger into the waistband of his pyjama pants and wriggle them down, exposing the perfect _v_ of Magnus' torso. Magnus' hands glided over Alec's hip bones and then slid under his thighs. Alec leaned forward and crashed his lips onto Magnus', probing his lover's tongue with his and letting Magnus lift him up. Standing, Magnus shifted Alec's weight in his hands so that he could turn and sit his boyfriend on the table.

Their kiss lingered on Alec's lips as Magnus trailed his mouth down his lover's neck, brushing against his jugular. Alec whimpered as Magnus licked his jawline and pressed his lips against the corner of Alec's mouth. Magnus' hands were busy undoing the button on Alec's jeans. Alec's hands were flat up against his boyfriend's chest; they slid down Magnus's torso and helped him to peel the jeans off. Pulling the ends off his feet, Alec wriggled back on the table and Magnus' arms circled his waist and then traced a pattern around his hipbones. Magnus leaned forward, looking slyly up at his boyfriend, and grazed the flat planes of Alec's stomach with his lips. He caught the elastic of Alec's boxers in between his teeth and pulled it away from his partner's body. Alec squeezed his thighs together to stop the tingling as Magnus used his teeth to pull the boxers down around the top of Alec's thighs, letting the erection bounce out.

One of Magnus' hands started to pump while the other helped shimmy Alec's boxers down the rest of his legs and completely off. He stopped pumping and grinned up at Alec before flicking his tongue on the tip of Alec's penis. Alec moaned and twined his fingers into his boyfriend's spikey, gelled hair, forcing Magnus' head towards his pelvis. Magnus followed Alec's unspoken orders and took the end of his partner's erection into his mouth, moving it around and teasing it with his tongue. His hand, around the base of Alec's cock, began to pump again, matching the movements of his lips.

"Oh, fuck," Alec panted. He bucked his hips, shoving himself into Magnus' mouth, which continued to suck and lick. As Alec thrusted faster, his breathing became more and more uneven until he gasped and reached orgasm. Sticky white liquid dribbled onto Magnus' tongue, who swallowed it avidly, licking his lips.

"Taste good?" Alec smirked.

"Delicious."

Magnus grinned and slid his lips slowly and roughly up his boyfriend's torso. Alec, still panting, cupped Magnus' cheeks and dragged his boyfriend's mouth up to his own. Magnus' mouth moved away from Alec's and down his boyfriend's jawline, nuzzling his neck and nibbling the sensitive skin. Alec arched his head away in pleasure and used his slim fingers to trace the waistband of Magnus' pants, slowly sliding them lower. Suddenly, Magnus broke away. Taking Alec's hands and leading them away from the table, he restarted the kiss that he had just broken off, smashing his lips onto Alec's. Their hands ran through each other's hair and rubbed each other's sides as they sank to the floor, not breaking their kiss.

Alec turned over so that he was on his stomach and rose on all fours, looking slyly back at Magnus as if to say, _come and get me._ Magnus grabbed Alec's waist and dragged them together, rising onto his knees and pulling his boyfriend towards him across the silky shag carpet. Sliding his pyjama pants down, he stretched the skin around Alec's hole with either hand, his fingers splayed out across Alec's pale skin. Magnus leaned forward and slid a hand over Alec's right butt-cheek, rubbing it gently before slapping it and hearing his boyfriend gasp. Magnus smirked and moved the hand to the base of his cock, guiding its tip towards Alec's hole. Alec moaned as his lover entered him, arching his back with pleasure and reaching back to place his hand over Magnus' so that they were both gripping Alec's waist.

Magnus pushed in slowly, moving his other hand to Alec's waist and breathing unsteadily. Pulling out again, Magnus groaned and began to thrust. Both men had ragged breathing; their bodies moved in rhythm as Magnus' thrusts got faster and faster until their bodies slammed together. Alec gripped Magnus' hand even harder, steadying him. Sweat beaded on their bodies, shining and lubricating Alec's anus. As Alec endured harder and harder thrusts, Magnus was getting closer to orgasm. Finally, he exploded inside of Alec and sticky white semen started to seep out of Alec's entrance. Pulling out entirely, Magnus trailed his fingers down Alec's hipbones, down the backs of his thighs and gripped his legs as Alec collapsed onto the carpet. Magnus leaned over him and rolled him over to kiss him. Alec's tongue probed Magnus' bottom lip and ran along his teeth, his hands roaming and groping.

Alec gripped his lover's waist and rolled them over so that he was on top. Pulling the pyjama pants off his lover's feet and throwing them aside, he pushed against Magnus' thighs so that his legs were spread. Alec smiled into Magnus' lips before breaking off the kiss to whisper in Magnus' ear.

"I'm not done yet." His teeth grazed Magnus' lobe and sent shivers through both of them. Their lips were still now as they focused on their lower bodies. Alec fitted the tip of his penis into Magnus' entrance and pushed in, starting to thrust as fast as he could. A lock of his black hair fell into his eyes. He swept it away and kept thrusting, slamming their bodies together. Magnus arched his back and dug his fingers into the shag carpet beneath him. Moaning, Alec gripped Magnus' thighs, keeping them spread, and pushed himself further and further into his boyfriend with every thrust.

"Fuck. Were you always this rough?" Magnus gasped, tilting his head back.

"It's just because it's a Tuesday," Alec smirked.

With a groan, Alec reached his climax and sticky white semen filled Magnus' entrance. Slowing down and then pulling out completely, Alec slid his hands roughly up his lover's body. They twined into Magnus' hair and pulled their faces closer together. Magnus leaned up and caught his boyfriend's bottom lip between both of his, tugging at it and teasing it with his teeth. Alec, impatient, deepened the kiss and then pulled away, trailing hickeys and love bites down his partner's neck. Magnus chuckled.

"Every Tuesday should be rough sex day."

"Fuck that," Alec breathed. "Every _day_ should be rough sex day."

"I'll hold you to that," Magnus smiled, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and pulling him down on top of him. Alec rolled over and then wriggled closer to Magnus so that their sides were pressed together. He draped his arm across his lover's chest; it rose and fell with Magnus' still unsteady breathing. Alec's fingers traced patterns on Magnus' ribcage and tickled his lover's side. They lay there like that: Magnus with his eyes closed and Alec turned towards his boyfriend, his slender fingers drawing shapes on Magnus' side as he gazed devotedly at his boyfriend's peaceful face.

"Love you," Alec murmured.

Magnus smiled sleepily. "Love you too."


End file.
